Destiny: Sometimes You Lose, Sometimes You Lose
by nb1985
Summary: This take place after Destiny in series 1. A future fic from Liz's point of view. Stand alone.


DESTINY: SOMETIMES YOU WIN, SOMETIMES YOU LOSE.  
  
Author: Neeya  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue  
  
Distribution: If you want it take it, just let me know please.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
Liz P.O.V.  
  
Who would have guessed that so much heartache could happen in the space of a  
  
few years?  
  
Michael and Maria got married on Maria's eighteenth birthday in Vegas. We  
  
were all there, Alex with Isabel, Kyle and Tess and Max and I. Each of us paired  
  
together. We believed that we would stay like this forever. Only one couple  
  
ever did.  
  
Maria got pregnant a few months later. She lost it in less than 3 months.  
  
Michael though it was going to be a boy, they were thinking of naming it Kelsey  
  
Jay. Maria's second pregnancy seemed to be worse than her first. At about four  
  
months she miscarried. This time they were certain it was a girl, she was going  
  
to be named Isabella Lee. Maria had more miscarriages, there were too many  
  
too count. Michael built back his stonewall and turned away from Maria. He did  
  
turn to Isabel though. Maria tried to break the stonewall down again, but once  
  
she found out about his affair she filled for divorce. They were divorced by the  
  
time Maria was 23.  
  
Destiny dealt Maria a hard blow.  
  
Isabel left Alex to be with Michael. Michael and Isabel got married a few months  
  
after his divorce from Maria. In the end they had two children both girls.  
  
Michael truly never cared for Isabel, for him she was just a replacement for  
  
Maria. Isabel realized this and closed herself emotionally off. It became like  
  
living in an ice palace, their home was filled without love. Isabel has endless  
  
affairs and Michael mourns Maria.  
  
Maria became a shell of a person once Michael and Isabel married. She would  
  
talk to no-one. She never smiled and she lost her sparkle. The Hurricane  
  
subsided. She only spoke to one person and that usually consisted of grunts.  
  
He moved in with her and slowly he brought back colour to her cheeks. Their  
  
relationship went from friends to lovers to partners.  
  
At the age of 28 Maria Deluca was finally happy. She had fallen down as Maria  
  
Guerin, and then she had to rebuild herself as Maria Deluca then became one of the  
  
world's happiest women as Maria Whitman.  
  
Alex became the new Bill Gates and Maria became the new Madonna (with a  
  
mixture of Cher and Celine Dion). Together they worked as a formidable team.  
  
They own their own international company with two other major holders. Alex  
  
handled the electronic section, Maria the music and fashion. They became one  
  
of the wealthiest couples in the world. In the end they had 8 children, four boys  
  
- Memphis, Maxwell, Austin and Kyle and four daughters - Phoenix, Elizabeth,  
  
Jennifer and Christina. During the rest of their live as a couple they never spent  
  
a night without each other. Maria threatened Alex every time she went into  
  
labour that he wouldn't come anywhere near her that usually lasted less than  
  
30 minutes on the sofa and Maria would begin to miss Alex.  
  
Tess ended up betraying us. She joined the side of the Skins saying she  
  
couldn't get over Max. In their last battle with the Skins Tess died, she flung  
  
her body in front of Max's, sacrificing herself for him. The Czechs won but they  
  
took a lot of beatings.  
  
Kyle never became the Sheriff of Roswell but he did marry one. For once we  
  
had a female Sheriff. Her name is Jennifer. Maria named her daughter after  
  
Jennifer as a thank you. After about six months of Kyle breaking her down she  
  
said to yes to their first date. About four months later they had a whirlwind  
  
wedding. Jennifer retired at tender age to become a full-time mother to the new  
  
Valenti brood. Kyle well he played for some baseball team - can't remember  
  
which - but retired because he couldn't bear being away from his wife. He made  
  
a massive amount of money from his career but was bored and he went into  
  
business with Alex and Maria. He handled anything to do with sports.  
  
The Whitman's and Valet's practically live and work together as that are next  
  
door neighbours. There children grew up together and they were joined by a  
  
marriage. The Valenti's eldest daughter, Faith married Memphis.  
  
Max and I married when we were about 25. Since Tess died Destiny was kind to  
  
us. Max didn't have to fulfil anything. I went into business with Alex, Maria  
  
and Kyle; I head all the science sub divisions. Max became a doctor and he  
  
sends money to Isabelle every month. He doesn't ask questions but both of  
  
them have fallen apart. We and our four children (two boys and two girls) live near  
  
the Whitman's.  
  
Someone all our families are entwined. Their are no more Guerin's except for the  
  
head of the family. One of Michael's and Isabel's daughters married into  
  
Valenti's, the other the Whitman's. Ours have changed into Valenti's and  
  
Whitman's and we all have shared grandchildren.  
  
Destiny take that. You may have destroyed some of us but not all. We won 


End file.
